The life and daily struggles of a teenager
by SympatheticMemories
Summary: Roxas is struggling with depression and major self hate,Axel is a new kid and is developing a serious drug addiction. When these two meet can they help each other off the path of self-destruction? Contains:yaoi,yuri,het,cussing,violence,smexy,various pars
1. PROLOUGE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square Enix. If Kingdom Hearts did belong to me, nobody would ever know about Roxas and Axel because I would have kept them all to myself.

**EDIT! 1) I have changed my penname to **SympatheticMemories **2) All **_italics_ **in the story are 'clues' or someone who isn't Roxy thoughts. 3) I reuploaded all the chaps so nothing new, just fixing some things but I will update for real soon.**

PROLOUGE:

Roxas was pathetic.

At least that was how he thought of himself, Roxas could use many words to describe himself; dumb, **fat**, stupid, a waste of space, nothing, pitiful, **freak**, disgraceful, a mockery of mankind, talentless, **disgusting**, but to sum it all up he just said _Pathetic ._None of those things were the problem though, Roxas had good friends, and good grades not to mention he was skinner then a stick.

The problem was Roxas was _**anorexic.**_

Axel loved himself.

Or at least that was what he said, he made a big show to everyone besides himself; being smirky, sarcastic, _flirtatious_, and doing wild things that everyone laughed at. But in all honesty Axel hated himself, he hated the drugs he hated the sex he hated all of it.

But he needed all of it to **live**.

AN:/ Hey everyone (and the random cat who thinks he's so smart)! Thanks for checking out my story, this is my first fanfiction or attempt at writing (besides the several stories I stopped writing) so I'm writing kinda close to home if you know what I mean. Anyway's I know this is terribly short but don't worry I already have the first chapter half way written. All reviews and suggestion are greatly apprecieated. Oh also do you want to put a * or other symbol next to stories that actually happened in my life? C'ya soon! BYYYYYYYYYYYYE


	2. In which we meet the antagonist

**Chapter 1: In Witch We Meet the Antagonist**

Disclaimer: I don not own KH the characters and so on.

"Roxas wake up!" a few seconds of silence them; "Rox wake up I swear to the candy king if you don't get out of bed right now I'm going to eat your cheerios!" another few moments of silence then the sound of Sora's feet pounding away.

I let out the breath I had been holding in ever since Sora approached my door. I start to drag myself out of bed (this took several attempts and flops back onto my nice, soft, warm bed). When I hauled my lazy ass out of the bed I headed to the bathroom, stripping off all of clothes and after using the toilet I stood in front of my full length mirror. Turning to face the side I placed my hands on my stomach I poked and prodded around my entire torso, running my hands along my ribs I could only see _2_, this was nowhere near enough. I pinched at the thin layer of fat covering my bones before I turned to face the mirror head on; I stood up straight and looked down my toes were visible I let out a small smile at that, only a month ago I couldn't see my toes at all and now most of my foot was visible. I continued to pinch and poke at my legs, arms, and my face till I knew I couldn't avoid it anymore I had to weigh myself. **120**, only 14 pounds under the recommended amount I mean I know I am pretty new at this not eating thing but that's only 3 pounds smaller then last week's! When I first started I dropped 8 pounds in a blink of an eye.

"Stupid little bitch, maybe if you weren't such a fat ass you would actually be able to control yourself." I scoffed and got dressed, styled my hair into their usual spikes, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

****************LINEBREAK*********************

I pounded down the stairs purposely running late so I wouldn't have to make excuses to Cloud or Sora why I wasn't eating…again, just another one of my newly formed tactics to avoid the pressure of calories, and family.

"Roxas, there you are!" Riku called from the street, Sora standing next to him. I don't even know how to describe Riku, with his long silver hair, sea blue eyes that could look at you and you knew that he could see right into the depths of your soul, his muscular but lean frame, Riku was the sexiest kid in school easy and the most sought after. Riku slung an arm over my shoulders when I reached them.

"Long time no see cutie." Riku whispered in my ear as he placed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Yea because a night without you is like spending an eternity with ice cream! It's like living inside a bubble where no one can ever hear you while they scream their happiness towards your face." I say back making overly dramatic hand gestures, falling to my knees, and batting my eyes with my hands clasped under my chin.

"Okay, okay we get it! Your madly in love with each other and more important than a bus full of angry, hostile, hormonal kids heading to school!" Sora yelled with a smile splitting his face as he boarded the school bus. Sora was really glad to see his older brother looking happy….even if he knew that happiness couldn't last long…Riku was going to be his.

Riku gave me 'the look' which I gladly returned before we turned and ran onto the bus where we plopped down on the seat next to Sora, who was all ready yammering away as Riku snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

*********************LINEBREAK****************************

"Sora?...Hey SORA!" I practically yelled in Sora's ear, with a nice shove for my pleasure.

"Huh? Oh.. YEA?"

"Were at school" Riku replied as we left the humid school bus behind.

Me and Riku (Riku and I ever since Sora gave me that 3 hour lecture on proper grammar I always correct myself on little things like this. Like he knows grammar…) had 1st hour together along with 2nd, and 7th not to mention our 4th hour class often collaborated. Today was the first day back from Thanksgiving break and I was already set to go home and **sleep**. We said our byes to Sora who's first hour was Art and even though I would never tell him; Sora didn't have an artistic hair on his head, if you caught his drift.

Riku and I (darn you Sora) walked into our first hour class –Social Studies with Dr. Doore , we entered the room with Riku's arm still draped over my shoulders and my arms were around Riku's waist.

"Awww look everybody it's a couple of flaming faggots!" a voice called out; it was smooth and melodic but still deep, husky, and _sexy._I immediately swiveled around trying to find the owner to this extremely rude but incredibly sexy voice. My eye's landed on a mop of red hair, he had never seen it before, and when I say red I mean **RED,**it was like blood red-no-firetruck red it was all the reds ever invented put into this persons hair which spiked out making it look his head was on fire. My eyes travelled next to the man's eye's they were a bright, sharp cat green and held a laughing quality to them behind the disgusted look directed towards them. After that I noticed the upside down purple tattoos (were face tattoos even allowed in school?). His face was lean, with high cheekbones and delicious looking lips.

My breath caught in my throat… I had never seen such a beautiful creature, the way he just sat there head propped on top of his hands with a smirk caressing his features.

I had to have **him**.

AN:/ More coming soon! Even when I don't update I am still writing!

**R&R?**


	3. Cliche Anyone?

**Chapter 2: Cliche Anyone?**

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine

Last time: _"Awww look everybody it's a couple of flaming faggots!" a voice called out; it was smooth and melodic but still deep, husky, andsexy._

When I came to from my ogling of this sexy bastard, Riku and the redhead were flat out arguing. Then suddenly faster than I could comprehend in my dreamy state, the redhead stood up and walked over to me, he had toned arms and a slim torso, he also looked to be about 6'2 which meant he towered over Riku who was 5'10 and especially me who was only 5'5.

"Hey there shorty my names Axel, got it memorized?" his breath fell on my face it smelled like cinnamon (which I hated ever since he had done the cinnamon challenge), stale cigarettes (Which I also hated way too many smokers in my family), and something else but I just couldn't place it.

"Leave him be Axel, he's not yours and he wants nothing to do with the likes of you." Riku snarled at the redhead while wrapping his arms protectively around me. In my state of shock at such a bold statement from Riku I barley noticed the way Axel's name casually fell from Riku's lips or how Axel just smirked again before going back to his seat.

"Do you know him?"

"What oh no…well actually kinda we may have met a few times."

"May have?" But to that question Riku just shrugged his shoulders at me and went to sit down.

In 2nd hour Olette joined Riku and I (Sora strikes again!) in writing, if you could call it that. The teacher Mr. Luxord spent the entire class sprawled on top of his desk sleeping, lamp shade still covering his face most days. We decided to spend the entire hour instead playing tag and yelling out; "I LOST THE GAME!" anytime they got touched much to the disappointment to their fellow classmates, it was a lot better game than Robajaw, where someone had to swear you into the game and the only objective was to say Robajaw before anyone else when you sat down, if someone says it before you they get to punch you…..stupid teenagers. By now I could feel the hunger pains really start; I never eat breakfast and had only eaten some salad and a couple bites of my mom's lasagna for dinner. It didn't help that I (and my stomach) already knew that I wasn't going to eat lunch and the pains would just grow stronger to the point where it would hurt to walk at some points.

At 3rd hour we all went their separate ways, Olette to; well actually I don't know what she has next and Riku had science 3rd hour. I actually had drama with Namine, for which I was forever grateful because in his freshmen year of high school I was literally bored to tears in the class, because the teacher Mr. Xigbar was such a bad teacher I speculated he only got the job because he looked like an old perverted pirate.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine called from across the hall, she ran up to me and looped our arms so we could walk into drama together.

I immediately saw that redhead. _What was his name? Alex? No that's not it, Oh yea Axel_. "What's this blondie, cheating on your **boyfriend**? Ooooohhhh just imagine that little guys face when I tell him all about it! I'll be like there I was sitting in Drama when all of sudden poof! Roxas and some blonde chick were making out in the back of the class and it got intense….even though you guys kinda look like siblings and that is soooooo cre-"

"Lay off dude! The fact that I have a boyfriend means I'm **gay **means I like **boys.**That also means I'm allowed to fuckin prance around with my arms looped up with a girls who is like my bestest friend ever and not be straight, In fact that makes me even gayer!" I just blew up, I was frustrated from being confronted by the redhead twice in like 3 hours, and my stomach was starting to rebel inside of me, making ready to snap especially at this guy.

"Oh and just so you now I'm a lesbian." Namine butted in before things got to ugly.

"Woow really?" Axel leaned forward like a dog waiting for his treat.

"Yea I'm dating Rikku, who is a girl and I love her so I'm pretty sure that makes me a lesbian."

"This school is just full of you fucking fags! I mean I just passed by some brown haired kid with these crazy spikes making out with this other dude who had like seriously black hair, and when I say black I mean BLAA-"

Not paying any more attention to Axel Namine turned to me and mouthed "Sora?"

"How the fuck would I know! Like I said I just saw this boy-"

"Oh shut up I wasn't mouthing it to you, and I mean really how many times do I need to ignore you for you to realize you are not included in our conversation."

"I don't know if it was him or not, I will have to ask him in the morning." I replied quietly to Namine stunned; I always thought Sora was straight, I mean even if he was really happy and naïve like a butterfly. I mean he said he liked Kairi even if she was the school's slut. He said it had something to do with anyone could change and some other crap like that.

"Class, class settle down and shud'up it's time to do some dramatized stuff and be emotional." Mr. Xigbar said calling the class to attention and making the group of kids fall silent. Axel watched Namine stalk away eyes like daggers on him; Roxas in tow. _This will be fun; I just love a little chase before the prize._

4th hour went by in a flash; I just hung out with Zexion and Demyx in the back of the classroom. Zexion was sitting gloomy book in one hand triangle in the other. Roxas hadn't even known someone could sign up just to play the triangle but Zexion somehow did just that. Demyx on the other hand made up entirely for Zexion's lack of energy he was running around sitar in hand, bopping people on the head and doing guitar duels with the bass player. I on the other hand just hung back playing random notes and solos that didn't go along with the music on my saxophone, laughing with Zexion whenever Mr. Farris started to yell at Demyx.

By the time 5th hour rolled into play I was ready to go home and sleep for a few years. I had science which was taught by Professor Vexen; if you ever dared to call him anything besides Professor you would have detention for an entire month; I knew of that first hand I made that mistake 3 times last year. Hayner was waiting for me outside the door to science and started talking the second I got into earshot about how he spent his break at his cousin's house.

"Fuck, it is cold in here; does Vexen keep the thermometer at like -15 or something?" Hayner whispered under his breath when we got hit by the cold blast accompanied with Vexen's room.

"You can say that again"

"Oh well I think I will, HOLY FUCK CAKES this room is has some frost bite brewing up in here." Except this time it wasn't Hayner who spoke. I turned towards the voice and yep sure enough it was that redhead _Axel_.

"Great, just great what are you doing here?"

"Well my dear short-stack I happen to have this class, which means I need to be in this room during the prescribed hour because if I don't show up I will be considered truant which will lead to-"

"Yea, yea we get. You sure do like to hear yourself talk don't you?" I cut off the redhead with a wave of my hand and headed to go seat with Hayner.

"Who's that?" Hayner asked as he got out some paper to flick at people during class.

"Just this douchebag named Axel."

"Axel? I've heard of him, so you know Seifer, Fuu, and Rai ya? Well ya know how they do drugs out past the supermarket? Anyways apparently Axel stops by every now and then and smoke some with them, but Seifer say's Axel hits stuff to hard and does some pretty hardcore drugs that are too much for him. Like, one time Axel got so high he couldn't tell who was who anymore and actually fucked Fuu right in front of Seifer; he flipped out but forgave him soon after another bowl and because it is no secret that Axel will fuck anything with a skirt on, or at least that is what Seifer says." Hayner whispered this into Roxas's ear during the entire first half of class with Roxas adding the the occasional nod or wide eyed shocked look.

"Fuck man, I didn't know all that shit! That's a whole new level of: Stay the Fuck away from Axel! Oh and um Hayner?"

"Yea Roxas?"

"Why do you know all this stuff from Seifer?"

"….no comment."

Lunch was definitely not my favorite part of the day actually it was he 2nd most hated right after drama (even Namine can't make it awesome). Ever since I had stopped eating it a month ago I had been getting funny looks. It also didn't help that he had to deal with all of his friends eating right in front of him and by everyone he meant; Him, Riku, Sora, Demyx, Zexion, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Kairi, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Rikku and now Axel. I sat sandwhiched between Hayner and Namine, Riku sat across from me nudging his foot with mine from time to time. Sora sat next to Riku with Kairi on the other side. Olette and Pence sat by each other with Olette next to Hayner. Rikku was by Namine, Zexion and Demyx filled in the space between Rikku and Kairi with Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and now Axel filling up the space between Pence and Sora. (It's a circular table)

"Rox why aren't you eating?"Namine asked me with a slight tilt to her head.

"Yea, where's you food, bro?"Hayner piped in next.

"Is it because I ate your cheerios this morning? I'M SO SORRY ROXAS I WOULD OF NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BECOME THIS HEARTBROKEN AND DEPRESSED OVER A BOWL OF CHEERIOS I'LL PUKE IT UP FOR YOU RIGHT NOW I SWEAR IT!" Sora yelled jumping on top of the table and landing in my lap giving me puppy dog eyes and squishing my face between his hands. I gently pried Sora's hands away from my precious eyes patted his head and sent him back over the table.

"Come on Roxie, you have to eat something….. hmmm….fine if you don't eat I won't stop by tonight." Riku whispered into my ear, I hadn't even noticed him walk up behind me. He grabbed my chin and gave me a kiss before staring into my eyes, his eyes burning a hole in the center of my being.

"Baby you know I have a big ass test tomorrow. Cloud wouldn't pretend he couldn't hear us if you came by." I whispered back much to the amusement of Namine who squealed and turned to Rikku to talk about 'adorably cute they are, OMG look at that face, no no the look on his face…" it got much, much worse, I shivered thinking about the evil inner core of females.

"I know but I had to try." As soon as Riku finished speaking he pulled me into another kiss.

"Hey look the fat fag has stopped eating! Maybe know he won't look like such a cow! Am I right? Marluxias voice cut through the entire lunch room, and right at me.

"I mean look at him, he's repulsive! Not to mention the fact that he is a fucking fag, fucking guy's and sucking their dick's, Why don't you come on over here Roxas?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Marluxia? Roxas looks perfectly fine the way he is, and anyways who you to talk we all know you're fucking Vexen, why though I could never imagine. Now how about you fucking shut up and get out of here!" It wasn't Riku who spoke up-no surprisingly it was Axel! Soon enough the whole table joined in defending me, besides Riku who just sat there with a little sad look on his face.

**CRASH!**

My eyes went as wide as saucers and my mouth dropped open. An entire lunch table was flipped over, there food everywhere and kids scattered, an right at the head of the chaos was Marluxia, fist clenched and panting he looked as mad as could be. I wouldn't be surprised it steam started to spew out of his ears like in the cartoons.

"That's right Axel! Stay the fuck out of my business, you better watch it, one more move and I'll get you for stealing those drugs from me, and screwing my girl!" Axel had fucked another person's girl besides Seifers?

"Well it wasn't like she was unwilling." And with that said Axel turned on his heel and left the room.

I left too; I just wanted to go home. I couldn't handle school any longer and it was just the first day back. He's right you are fat, fat disgusting and pathetic you don't deserve to live your nothing-no not even nothing that implies you were ever anythingwhich you weren't. You're just waste, a waste of space, life and time no one likes you they are all just pretending to get something out of you. They all realize that you are just a fat waste of space who is good at nothing and doesn't deserve to live, yea why don't you go now? Take out the blotch on the picture, the stain on the sheet just get it over with no one will miss you. Why don't you stop being a weak little bitch and do it? But I could never bring myself to do it, at least not yet; in my own mind I am just too weak to commit suicide, to prideful, too stubborn, to selfish.

I was so preoccupied by my thoughts that I didn't even see Axel standing in the hallway and ran right into him. Cursing about all the cliché girly movies where this always happened I stood fixing my shirt.

"What's up shorty?" I looked up and saw Axel looking at me, a small smile on his face.

"Ohh..umm…Hey man thanks for what you did back there." I jerked my thumb back towards the cafeteria while I rubbed the back of my hand with the other.

"Oh that? No problem cutie, I'm just surprised your boyfriend didn't speak up for ya."

"Roxas"

"Excuse me?"Axel had a look of utter bewilderment

"That's my name Roxas."

"Oh well nice to meet you Roxas c'ya around"

"C'ya"

I spent the rest of the night laying in bed thinking about how Axel stood up for me first, and how everyone else did too besides Riku.

AN:/ There's chapter 2 for you all!

**R&R?**


	4. Over?

**Chapter 3: Over?**

Disclaimer: Do we see people fan servicing around the world dressed up as the adorable couples from KH? No? Oh then I guess I still don't own it.

I like the feeling in my gut when I don't eat for days, the twisting, moaning, clenching, feeling that makes my stomach shrivel up inside of me like a stone but still feel like it isn't even there. There's no hardness in my midsection, it's like it starts to disappear. Then the pain starts it's the only reminder I have to eat when the monster inside of me opens its mouth to demand food. I heard this metaphor; it feels like there is a tiny man inside my stomach who pulls on a rope whenever he is hungry, but whenever he pulls the rope my throat closes up not letting any food in. I feel like this describes me almost perfectly, besides the fact that I also don't want to eat the pain is something I can take to become skinny.

I shut my journal with a snap and hid it underneath my mattress, looking in the mirror I fix my hair and take one last glance at my outfit before I head out. I'm meeting up with Riku in Radiant Garden, it's a bit of a train ride away but it's worth it once you get there. _Unknown to Roxas, Sora was also heading out to meet up with Riku._

As I approach the bench where Riku is sitting I stop for a second. Why did Riku call me out here? I mean it's not like don't I love that we are doing something but Riku was never the date kinda person with me. We went out now and then we mostly just went to each other's house or went out with friends. Pushing aside my nerve's at this sudden change I continue my advance on the bench and sit down beside him.

"Hey" I say to announce my presence

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" Riku turns to look at me.

"What? Oh no nothing is wrong."

"Good." With that said he grabbed my head and started to roughly kiss me. At first I don't even react but when his tongue starts to trace the contours of my lips I lose all thought and open my mouth; inviting him in. We battle for dominance but Riku soon wins, with his victory he starts to map out the expanse of my mouth while laying my down on the bench and crawling on top of me. We disconnect to gasp for breath. "R-riku" is all the time I have to pant out before he's back on top of me running his hands under my shirt. I fist my hand into his hair and pull him closer not wanting any space between our bodies. His lips leave mine and start to travel down my neck, leaving bruises and bitemarks in their wake. When I start to moan his name he suddenly stops and just gives me a hard and long kiss before pulling away.

"W-whats wrong?" I ask trying to straighten up my appearance before the old man staring at as can get a passing guard to kick us out.

"Roxas, you know I love you right?" Riku is staring at me, his hands holding mine but other than that he isn't touching me.

"Yea, I love you too Riku."

"Just remember I will always love you no matter what, you mean so much to me." When those words left his mouth my hearts sank to my stomach, I had a good idea where this was going but I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Where are you going with this Riku?"

"I think we both know Roxas."

"But….why? Why Riku why?"

I heard a snap and turned around to see Sora standing there he looked straight at me and said;

"Because of me." Riku let go of my hands and went to stand by Sora.

"Sora?"

"Yep it's me Roxas, Now I have a question for you. How does it feel to know that your little brother has been sneaking around with your boyfriend, fucking in the room next to yours, going out on more dates then you do, tell me how does it feel to have the one thing you care about ripped away from you."

"Sora stop it."Riku says giving him a stern look.

"Tell me Roxas….COME ON FUCKING TELL ME HOW IT FEELS! I WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOUR IN HOW BETRAYED YOU FEEL YOU LITTLE PATHETIC WHORE!" I am frozen at Sora's words, what happened to my innocent little brother, the sweet caring kid, the one who still believes in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy? It hit me then, it has all been an act, the whole thing of Sora's life, how he acts to everyone it had all been a fraud. The real Sora was conniving, and evil, and mean, and just terrible. There was no doubt about it Sora was an evil genius.

I cough to clear my throat; "Riku do you have anything to say about this?"

"I'm sorry Roxas I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, well fuck how do I put this, it's entirely my fault. I sorta accidently fucked him one night thinking he was you, and it just progressed from there. I mean at first he blackmailed me into meeting up with him threatening to tell what I did, but I got feelings for him and when he said I had to choose between you two, well I chose him."

"Well all I have to say is goodbye to both of you, don't expect to talk to me ever again, or be allowed at our table oh and bring Kairi with you when you leave she's such a little slut. Bye whores." Turning on my heel I walked stiff legged to the train station, what the actual fuck did I say? I sounded so calm and collected while I told them off, but yet here I am barley holding back my tears as I sit here just wanting to go to my room and cry.

When I get home that is exactly what I do, I barge through the front door run upstairs, add a nice slam to the noise with my door before I lock it and collapse onto my bed to cry, I laid there and sobbed my eyes out for hours not believing what had happened, till I just had to man up and admit it. Riku was gone, lost to black hole of an evil, bitch, stupid, crazy brother. I had lost two people in my life like that, I had already lost Ventus 3 years ago and now my other brother is gone to, Sora is dead to me and Riku can't be forgiven.

It's all your fault, you know that don't you, Riku left you because your not good enough, he wanted Sora who is better then you in so many ways why would he ver choose to be with you? That's the last thought that filters in my head before I give into the darkness of my mind.

AN:/ Another update! Things are about to get crazy *evil smirk*

**R&R?**


	5. Recovery, from a broken heart

**Chapter 4: Recovery from a broken heart.**

Disclaimer: Hmmm there are no YAOI movies featuring my lovelies flooding the interweb nor has the KH people suddenly gone missing (into my bedroom *eyebrow waggle*) so in conclusion nope they aren't mine.

When I woke up the next day I felt completely burnt out. My eyes were dry now but they still ached, my whole body ached. It felt like it had been hit full force by a oncoming truck, and the driver had decided to be an ass and go into reverse just to run me down again….on that note the driver would most likely be Sora. I groaned and sat up, my head was pounding and as I stood up, I ended up just falling right back into my cocoon of blankets. Mustering the will power to try and get up again I laboriously made my way to the doorframe. From there I shambled down stairs to my kitchen and got myself a jumbo sized cup of coffee (half a pot sized). Once that mission was accomplished I walked back to my room…and back into the sweet mass of blankets, coffee still in hand. About halfway through my cup I fell back asleep and had fitful dreams till I eventually woke up again.

11:30 am damn….I wondered how early it was when I first woke up because that felt like a lifetime and a half ago._Shit_I had school today….oh well fuck school this was my time, time for me to lay in bed and have some time to think everything over. I laid in bed for hours after that alternating from crying, reading, staring into space, and blasting my music till my ear drums shook. I only got out of bed for coffee, my sweet luxurious coffee that can keep me running for days when I don't eat.

Groaning I dragged my lazy ass out of bed once more to make another trip to the kitchen. By now I was seriously considering to just move the whole thing into my bedroom so I would never have to leave my room again. I decided it was time to get a clean glass; I grabbed a normal sized cup from the top shelf and was just about to grab the pot when I heard a SLAM from the living room.

"Well look who we have here," Sora's voice drifted into the kitchen as he put his bag down.

He then walked into the doorway so he actually see me. When I didn't say anything he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked up to me; wrapping one arm around my waist pulling me into him while the other grabbed my chin. Before I had time to take a breath he placed his lips on mine pressing down hard, running his tongue over the corners of my lips, letting out a soft laugh when I didn't move he pulled away his eyes gleaming at me. I forced myself to stay still because I knew if I dared to move at all it would result in a very, very bad situation for Sora.

"tsk, tsk, You don't look to good Roxie, I mean your hair is all knotted, oh and you have bags under your eyes, and I mean look at you face it's all flushed from even the simplest contact from me." Leaning forward until his lips were right next to my ear. His next words ghosting over my ears making me shiver; "Is it because you know that after Riku dumped you, we spent all night fucking in the park till' the sun came up and our poor exhausted, sweat and semen bodies just couldn't take it anymore?" letting the last words fall on my ears he pulled back laughing while he placed a quick kiss on my forehead. "Awww, poor little Roxie looks mad."

At that comment I just blew, at that moment he just pushed me too far and I couldn't hold still anymore, I couldn't continue to stand there and let Sora mock me about what he and Riku had done in my absence. Letting out a roar I head butted Sora in the face to knock him away from me.

SMASH

Sadly the smashing noise wasn't Sora's nose but the coffee cup I had been holding, it now lay in a surprisingly large amount of shattered pieces on the floor.

"You…..little….bitch" Sora snarled at me before he sprang forward knocking the other coffee cup off the counter and onto the floor, then smacking into me. With a sickening crunch I landed on top of the broken cups, the sharp pieces of glass pierced my skin and dug into it like a bunch of sharp knives. My scream of pain must have startled Sora, he had only just recoiled his foot in preparation to kick me before he lost his balance and fell backwards. Struggling to get off the floor I forced Sora underneath me and started to slam my fists into his face. My back was screaming in agony and I could barley put any force behind my punches since moving my arms also moved my back enough for bursts of pain to explode. I balled up my fist tighter and fought through the pain landing punch after punch on Sora's face till it was a bloody mess. All my anger was pouring out of me-and onto Sora, the fact that he took the person most precious to me, all my confusion and hate towards myself, how our parents loved him so much more than they ever loved me it all spilled over into the blows I was throwing.

Suddenly the biggest explosion of pain erupted from my right shoulder, forcing a tortured scream from my lungs and out into the air. I twisted my head to the side to see a giant piece of the broken glass sticking out of my shoulder, red warm blood was already starting to flow down my back joining the small rivers from the pieces grounded into my back from my fall.A twisted and deformed groan left my throat as I fell off Sora from the shock of what my own brother had done to me, overriding the pain...for the moment. But when Sora grabbed the glass and dug it further into my shoulder, I snapped out of my shock and the pain came back full throttle. I kicked Sora away and tried to pull out the glass, as it slowly but painfully made its way out of me I let loose screams and curses alike while Sora just leaned against the counter smirking at me with his mouth but staring in horror with his eyes.

When the hated piece of glass left my body the blood gushed out of me, soaking the rest of my shirt. I sat there panting and that when the adrenaline hit me, causing the pain to fade away and be replaced with rage, a terrible overwhelming beast of rage that had set its sights on my brother. I let loose a roar filled with pain and anger before I lunged at Sora once more, but this time he was ready; knocking me back down and this time, he stayed on top of me. It was his turn to punch me in the face but having weak arms he soon gave up and decided to bring out his claws instead, raking his hands down my face and ripping my shirt the let one hand slash at my chest. Who the fuck had these kind of nails? They should be legalized as the own fucking weapon!

I tried to push him off but he wasn't going anywhere whether I liked it or not. When I saw the jagged piece of glass flash in his hands again I became frantic, I didn't want that thing near me ever again. Smirking Sora brought his arm down and scratched me across the torso with the glass obviously enjoying me withering under him with pain and anger. Raising his arm away he brought it back down in a wide arc towards my stomach, stopping just before the glass pierced my skin once again Sora whispered;

"Surrender?"

"Never " I spat out, anger darkening his features as he dug the shard into my stomach and jumped up once more. Sora then started to kick me aiming for my stomach before I curled up into a fetal position choking back blood I feebly tried to block all the important parts of me. Raining blow after blow on me with his swimmers legs Sora laughed whenever I tried to make a move to get away. An idea hit me: Instead of getting away why not bring him to me? After several attempts I finally managed to sneak a leg out far enough to trip Sora, then I quickly grabbed a knife from counter and climbed on top of Sora and held it to his throat.

"Don't fuck with me, I got a lot of things to deal with and I don't need you sorry bitch-ass being one of them. So before I go to the fucking hospital let me lay down some laws. First things first; Leave me the fuck alone, don't talk to me don't even glance at me when you walk by unless I tell you to do something don't ever fucking bother me. You can go and fuck whoever you please, in fact I hope before the year is up you contract some form of an STD, trust Riku will be fucking more than just you I should know. But you better never come near another one my dates again or I will cut your balls off, with a rusty butter knife making sure it is a slow and pain filled as possible. 2nd Do not come back to my lunch table, take Riku and that slut Kairi with you, I dont need such whores polluting my friends. Oh and one last thing, you better make sure no one ever realizes that I was the one who beat the living shit out of you, got it?"

As if to make my point clear I dug the knife down till it bit into his flesh and red drops of blood swelled up. Nodding tightly shooting daggers at me with his eyes,Sora let out a ragged breath of relief when I took the knife away from his neck. I stood up and threw the knife into the sink before turning around helping Sora stand up.

CRACK

Satisfied that Sora's nose was now in fact broken I leaned down to whisper into Sora's ear;

"That was for fuckin' my boyfriend." I leaned back and gave Sora a kiss on his blood caked forehead laughing while I repeated Sora's words back to him; "Awww poor Sora looks mad." Then I made my way out of the kitchen biting back gasps of pain with each step, leaving a shocked and fuming Sora in my wake.

AN:/ Lets just say Roxas had a bit of a psychotic break down… and that I felt like writing an intense fight scene for some reason

**R&R?**


End file.
